Numerous types of equipment used for the analysis or purification of chemical compounds utilize miniature fluid conduits, such as metallic tubing, through which liquid samples pass. An analytical technique, such as liquid chromatography, uses a column (conduit) packed with a packing material in order to analyze and identify chemical properties of certain fluids. For example, an analyte may be introduced into one end of the column, and a carrier fluid then run through the column. The length of time that the analyte is retained within the column can enable analysis and identification of the analyte. A popular form of liquid chromatography is High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) in which the sample is pumped through the column under an elevated pressure, typically at 300 to 6,000 psi. Another, relatively newer liquid chromatography form is Ultrahigh Pressure Liquid Chromatography (UHPLC) in which system pressure extends upward to 1400 bar or 20,000 psi. Both HPLC and UHPLC are examples of analytical instrumentation that utilize fluid transfer at elevated pressures.
Liquid chromatography systems, such as HPLC or UHPLC systems, typically include several components. For example, such a system may include a pump; an injection valve or autosampler for injecting the analyte; a precolumn filter to remove particulate matter in the analyte solution that might clog the column; a packed bed to retain irreversibly adsorbed chemical material; the HPLC column itself; and a detector that analyzes the carrier fluid as it leaves the column. These various components may typically be connected by a miniature fluid conduit, such as metallic or polymeric tubing, usually having an internal diameter of 0.003 to 0.040 inch.
All of these various components and lengths of tubing are typically interconnected by threaded fittings. Fittings for connecting various components and lengths of tubing are disclosed in prior patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,303; 5,730,943; and 6,095,572, the disclosures of which are herein all incorporated by reference herein. Often, a first internally threaded fitting seals to a first component with a ferrule or similar sealing device. The first fitting is threadedly connected through multiple turns by hand or by use of a wrench or wrenches to a second fitting having a corresponding external fitting, which is in turn sealed to a second component by a ferrule or other seal. Disconnecting these fittings for component replacement, maintenance, or reconfiguration often requires the use of a wrench or wrenches to unthread the fittings. While hand-tightened threaded fittings eliminate the need for wrenches or other tools these fittings typically could not stand up to the extreme pressures of HPLC or UHPLC.